The Black Company
= About The Black Company = History The Black Company is a mercenary outfit founded by the gnome Captain Toc von Kleinentod at the start of the Second War. A motley band of various races and talents, the tight-knit and loyal soldiers of the Company served the Alliance of Lordaeron well in that war and earned the respect of the human commanders. At the advent of the Third War, the Company — led jointly by Toc and his new bride, the former arms dealer Incunabula “Inkie” Kettleblack — marched again in support of the Alliance. The bulk of their service in this conflict consisted of covert missions against the Scourge in the north. Not all of these were successful, and by the war’s end, the Company had taken heavy losses and was reduced to a shadow of its former self. Patiently, Toc and Inkie and their officers have worked to rebuild the Company, accepting Kaldorei and later even Draenei into their ranks, taking on contracts with the goblins and eventually the Consortium in addition to their duties to the Alliance and the Argent Dawn. They served with dedication to the service of the Alliance and the Argent Verdict in Northrend. Captain von Kleinentod retired from an active role in the Company’s leadership and was followed by his wife, a bit over a year later. The Company continues under the leadership of Major Pynks Bendspanner. The Company sustained substantial losses with the Cataclysm across Azeroth, and has joined forces once again with the Alliance in their pursuit of Deathwing. In the time since the catastrophic events altered Azeroth, The Company has worked to rebuild its forces once again to aid the Alliance and Azeroth as a whole. Ranks Recruit, Private, Corporal, Sergeant, Master Sergeant, Lieutenant, Major Uniform The basic Company uniform off the field of action consists of the Company tabard, Stylish Black Shirt, Tuxedo Pants, and Recruit's Boots. Soldiers may also elect to wear one of the various Martial Shirts, color according to their rank: Red Martial Shirt - Recruit and Private Blue Martial Shirt - Corporal Yellow Martial Shirt - Sergeant Green Martial Shirt - Master Sergeant Orange Martial Shirt - Lieutenant Purple Martial Shirt - Major = OOC Information = The Company celebrated its sixth birthday as a guild in March of this year. The guild was founded on the Thorium Brotherhood server in early 2006, and in March of 2008 transferred to Moon Guard. We are a military RP guild; the word mercenary in our description does not in this case mean a lot of smirking thugs and baddies, it means professional soldiers (disclaimer: some of us have been known to smirk). Most of our members were IC the veterans of other militaries prior to entering the Company's service. We are first and foremost an RP guild, though there is some focus on getting our members into endgame raid and instance content. Our raiding is 10-man strict. We are a small and close-knit guild, and have no plans to become a monstrous raiding guild at any point in the future. Our guild chat channel in-game is IC; we have a separate channel for OOC chat. We welcome players of all levels and classes, so long as your RP story makes you a good fit for the Company. We also prefer our members to be over 18 years old and capable of stringing together a complete sentence in English, with capital letters and everything. As a PSA to interested parties, I should also advise that, although we take our RP seriously and many of us have extremely serious characters in serious situations, we very rarely, as a group, take ourselves seriously. Consequently, there are also some non-serious characters in the group, and the Company as a whole can occasionally tend toward the, shall we say, irreverent. People are occasionally misled by the guild name and tabard into thinking we are a lot of Badass McBadarses, to which I rebut: we are run by gnomes. And yes, we were named for the Glen Cook books. And that's pretty much where the similarity ends. Recruiting Recruiting is closed indefinitely. Category:Alliance Guild